This invention relates to storage bins of the type used, for example, for the storage of small parts. It is important that such bins be easily and securely stackable for use in tiers, and also that they can be nested to reduce occupied space for shipment or storage. It is also very desirable that the bins be dividable into compartments so that, for example, several types or sizes of small parts can be kept in one bin, and it is important in this connection that the dividers be readily insertable and removable and that they remain securely in position to avoid mixing of items.
There are various bins available that are stackable, nestable, and/or dividable, but all known bins are deficient in one respect or another, for example in providing secure stacking, secure holding of the dividers, ease of use and/or simplicity of manufacture.